


miss missing you

by terushous



Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Getting Together, Hunters of Artemis, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Post-Break Up, listen the hermes cabin loves each over so much, not described in detail!, the aphrodite cabin relationship chart making an appearance yet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushous/pseuds/terushous
Summary: “You will, too,” she whispered. “Don’t get into too much trouble when I’m not around, yeah?”Daishou laughed. “No promises,” he said, giving Mika his signature cocky smirk that he and all of his siblings had mastered. She simply smiled in return - her beautiful smile that to this moment still took Daishou’s breath away.Then she pulled away slightly, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek - which he would later deny made him blush as red as a tomato - and let go of his hand. Daishou watched her go, blinking away his tears as she made her way over to the group of women who he prayed would change her life for the best, as she didn’t deserve anything less than that.or: how daishou and mika break up, then how daishou gets over herposted for nohebi week day 7, tier one: pjo au!
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Hiroo Kouji, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, mentioned IwaOi, mentioned asanoya, mentioned konofuku
Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	miss missing you

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO SEE!
> 
> i've had this written for awhile, but then [@Space_Ace_of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Ace_of_Stars/pseuds/Space_Ace_of_Stars) and i found out about nohebi week and decided to wait til now to post it for pjo day!
> 
> if you've read the previous work about daisuga getting together in this series by Space_Ace_of_Stars, there was a prank war mentioned between the hermes and athena cabins. this starts after that! we wanted to release a fic that goes deeper into mika's reasoning for breaking up with daishou, but with midterms and classes and everything, that unfortunately did not happen eek! so until we finish that, just know that that's the time frame this takes place in!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“W-Wait, you’re - what?”

Mika looked away with a nod. “I - yeah.”

Daishou’s heart only broke a _little._ He swallowed the lump in his throat. “O-Okay. I’ll, um, I’ll miss you, then.” 

Mika smiled at him softly as she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers - probably for the last time. “I’ll still come back and visit, hopefully,” she said. “We just can’t be…”

Daishou nodded. “I know,” he mumbled. He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and looking her in the eye. Which - okay - was _hard,_ since her eyes had always been one of his favorite parts of her, right next to literally everything else about her. “You’re gonna be the most badass one there, I know it,” he said, attempting a small, kind smile.

Mika smiled back. The determination in her expression was something that Daishou had never really seen before - he knew, deep in his heart, that this was where she was meant to be, despite his own selfish desires. “I dunno,” Mika voiced teasingly with a little shrug, “daughter of Aphrodite turned Hunter of Artemis? I might be laughed out.” 

Daishou laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Nah, you won’t,” he said with a genuine smile, “you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’re gonna do amazing things.” 

Mika smiled again, reaching up to cup Daishou’s cheek and leaning her forehead gently against his; an intimate gesture, but it was enough to provide a wave of comfort and relief to the pain Daishou was feeling at the thought of losing the girl he loved. 

“You will, too,” she whispered. “Don’t get into too much trouble when I’m not around, yeah?”

Daishou laughed. “No promises,” he said, giving Mika his signature cocky smirk that he and all of his siblings had mastered. She simply smiled in return - her beautiful smile that to this moment still took Daishou’s breath away. 

Then she pulled away slightly, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek - which he would later deny made him blush as red as a tomato - and let go of his hand. Daishou watched her go, blinking away his tears as she made her way over to the group of women who he prayed would change her life for the best, as she didn’t deserve anything less than that.

\---

“Why does this always happen?” Inuoka whined, falling onto his bed as he tried to secure a corner of the fitted sheet, which only resulted in the corner diagonal to it popping out of place. The lanky boy groaned, laying face down on the bed, defeated. Laughs were heard from most of his siblings at his endless struggle. Things were only made worse when his older brother (who was barely older than him - less than two months!) began to jump on his bed, essentially destroying any progress that he had made.

“It’s not in the cards!” Sakunami giggled as Nishinoya came to join them on the bed, starting to jump but then deciding against it and full on belly-flopping onto Inuoka’s practically lifeless corpse. “Your bed is _cursed,_ Sou,” Sakunami continued, pausing in his jumping in order to flop down into a sitting position. “You should burn some Reeses’ for Dad later. Maybe he can help?”

Konoha laughed. “Is he also the god of sheets?”

“Probably!” Nishinoya and Sakunami chorused, while Inuoka let out another frustrated noise. 

“Can you two get off his fucking bed so he can actually finish his shit?” Daishou muttered, annoyed, from where he’d been waiting by the door for his siblings to finish their morning chores so they could go to breakfast. Nishinoya and Sakunami’s grins froze on their faces, and they both looked to their co-counselor with cautious gazes. 

“Hey, watch your language,” Kuroo, their other acting counselor, said, his tone one of teasing but everyone could sense the underlying admonition. “They’re just messin’ around.”

Daishou scoffed. “They’ve been messing around for nearly half an hour. He’s already too incompetent to make his own damn bed, he doesn’t need those two distracting him on top of it!”

The cabin was dead silent immediately after the statement as the tension in the room rose. Inuoka looked down, cheeks red. Kuroo’s teasing smile only faltered for a second before it was back in place, but his eyes hardened. “How ‘bout you head over to the mess hall? We’ll meet you in a couple minutes,” he said, calmly. Daishou raised an eyebrow, appearing to be just as calm as his brother, but his jaw clenched. 

“I can walk my own fucking cabin to breakfast, Kuroo. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

“Well, when you’re being bitchy like this, I kinda do,” Kuroo said, and a soft gasp sounded from one of their younger siblings. “You’re upset, I get it, your girlfriend left you to join the Hunters. That doesn’t mean you can treat the rest of us like shit all the time.” 

“It’s not my fault they can’t do simple fucking tasks!” Daishou said. “I wouldn’t be so _‘bitchy’_ if they weren’t so helpless!”

Kuroo’s smile fell. “Take a walk, Suguru,” he said, voice low.

Daishou glared, and he and Kuroo were stuck in a heated staredown for a solid ten seconds. No one said anything - they knew that when either of their two counselors brought out the first names, then shit was serious. Finally, Daishou broke the exchange with an eye roll. “Whatever,” he muttered, throwing open the door to the cabin, walking out, then shutting it with a loud slam. Inuoka flinched.

Kuroo sighed, turning to his younger brother. “You okay, Sou?” he asked gently. Inuoka looked up at him, the faux, cocky grin etched onto his face, though it was wavering. “I’ll fix it,” he said. “Just gimme a second. I’m sorry for holding us up.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kuroo said, walking over to Inuoka and putting a hand on his shoulder. “He’s really pent up right now, it’s not your fault. I’ll help you out, yeah?”

Inuoka nodded, seeming to feel just a little bit better at the statement. “Okay,” he said.

They made the bed quickly, only being interrupted once by Kouji kicking a soccer ball into Nishinoya’s face.

\---

Daishou was probably making the nymphs hate him, too, with how much he was kicking at the ground as he walked, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. He was still partly seething as he paused in his steps, right in front of a large tree. His jaw clenched as he remembered it - it was where he and Mika had first kissed, after all - and dropped his forehead forward onto the surface of it, ignoring the pain that followed immediately after.

He hadn’t - _meant_ to say all that, but when he got stressed, he got mean, and he knew that. He had been working on it when he and Mika were still dating, but now that she was gone, part of his mind didn’t _care_ about what he said anymore. 

But then he remembered Inuoka’s face when he snapped at him. He hadn’t been working on all that just for Mika - though she was the main reason - he had been working on it for his siblings’ sakes, too. 

He missed her, though, _so much._

It had only been a month since she left, a month since she broke up with him, which may not have seemed like too much time in the long run but Daishou felt like he missed her more and more every day. She made him better in everything she did. She had inspired him to be a better person and to appreciate the things that he had, _especially_ when it came to his siblings. 

_Oh._

Daishou realized belatedly that the words Mika had spoken those months ago held true now more than ever.

_“For some of these kids, this camp is all they have. It’s the only family who’ll pay them any mind. I know you and your mom’s situation isn’t exactly ideal, but you’ve got somewhere to go home to after summer’s over. Be grateful for that.”_

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly remembered her words in such great detail, but the familiar buzzing in his chest caused him to send a brief look upward, a reluctant but thankful smirk on his face. He’d have to burn some Reeses’ later. 

Daishou took a deep breath, held it, and let it out, trying to calm down any remaining tension or anger that his body still held. He knew that he had to apologize to his siblings, Inuoka most of all, for how he had been treating them. While that had never been his strong suit, he was sure he could pull… something together. It would have to be genuine, though. His siblings could pick out a lie with even the slightest wrong movement. 

As he made his way to the mess hall, where he was almost positive breakfast was close to if not already over, he considered how for his siblings, he was the closest thing to a trusted authority figure that they would ever get. Nishinoya had told them a couple of years prior that his mother was a flight attendant, too busy to have any time for him or just too scared of the monsters that would follow him around, that she insisted he stay at camp year-round. Inuoka’s own mother and stepfather treated him like garbage and found that the easiest way to “raise” their son was to send him off on his own. Kuroo’s own mother had passed away years before after a battle with cancer and Daishou still, to this day, couldn’t get his brother’s sobs out of his head.

Daishou would talk to them, figure out a way to make it up to them. Despite all the shit that they pulled - all the times that Nishinoya had sent glitter grenades to explode in the Iris cabin (simply to try and get the head counselor’s attention), when Inuoka would hide with his friend in Hypnos after the lava rock-climbing wall _conveniently_ malfunctioned, the times where Kouji would kick a soccer ball through the window of the Big House and look at Daishou and Kuroo with the most innocent _“it wasn’t me”_ eyes - they were family. Daishou could be better for them. They deserved his best.

Now, he just had to make up for his shitty attitude, and there was a _lot_ to unpack there.

\---

The first and only condition of his “punishment” - which none of his siblings had called it but the way that Kuroo had smirked was all the proof Daishou needed that he had been _thinking_ it - was simple, really: stop being a complete dick, and also give a compliment for every insult said since he and Mika broke up. Which - in all honesty - Daishou hadn’t really _remembered_ much of, as it was all an angsty teenage blur, but his siblings? Oh, they pulled out the _receipts._

“The day after she left you told Kei and Akiteru that you wished their godly parent had never claimed them,” Kuroo whispered to him before they went to sleep that night. Daishou froze, then groaned. “Did I actually? Oh my gods, I’m so shitty.”

“Oh, you are, and so is the fact that the only thing that prompted it was them having an argument while you were trying to avoid the world and be emo in your bunk. You really went too far.”

The next morning, Daishou had approached the two and given a heartfelt, personal apology as well as compliments, as promised in the agreement.

“You two are so talented,” he said, and he didn’t know it would feel so weird to be genuinely _nice,_ “Kei, you’re probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. Smarter than me, especially. And Akiteru, you’re the most patient person for dealing with my bullshit all the time. Please, if I ever say _anything_ like that again, punch me in the face.”

Kei looked away with a slight eye roll, but Daishou hoped it was more fond than annoyed. Akiteru, always the more forgiving out of the two brothers, laughed and ruffled Daishou’s hair. “I can see how much physical pain this is causing you. I think it’s admirable! Kei and I have heard worse, but I’m glad you think I’m patient, Suguru.” He poked Daishou on the forehead. “And we won’t punch you in the face! Words are much more beneficial for both parties, in the long r-”

“Speak for yourself,” Kei interrupted, but left it at that as he turned to walk towards where the Demeter cabin was near the pegasus stables. Akiteru gave his brother a slightly exasperated look before turning back to Daishou.

“It means a lot that you’re making an effort,” he said. Daishou smiled. He was genuinely thankful that he got to have Akiteru as an older brother. He was someone that Daishou knew he could trust and look up to. Even though he wasn’t technically the acting counselor because he was enrolled in college for most of the year and he had never really wanted the position anyway, he was always watching over the younger campers just as much as Daishou and Kuroo. 

“Everyone in this cabin deserves better than the shitty way I’ve been treating them,” Daishou shrugged. “I hope they forgive me.”

Akiteru smiled. “They will.”

\---

After that, Daishou had many an apology to make and many a compliment to give. Things he hadn’t even remembered saying were brought up, which all made him feel absolutely awful because _oh my gods, did I actually_ say _that?_

“You told Yuu that he was obnoxious,” Kuroo said while they were brushing their teeth one morning. Daishou nodded. He remembered that one. It had been after Nishinoya had started yet another food fight at the mess hall, focused on the Iris table because no one in the Hermes cabin knew how to pursue their feelings besides pranks. Daishou made sure to put an apology and compliment to Nishinoya on his personal schedule for the day. 

Kuroo wasn’t done, though, and he started listing off more. “I believe you told Akinori that he should _“fuck off and die”_ the day that he was excited about the date he got with that Hecate dude. So. Definitely make sure you give him a compliment today.”

Daishou nodded gravely.

“I didn’t _count_ the number of times you called Kouji a dumbass, but I’m sure we can just estimate it at about six,” Kuroo continued. “And you know exactly what you need to apologize for with Sou.” That comment was accompanied by a hard look as if he was daring Daishou to protest in any way. Daishou didn’t, simply nodding, knowing how much Kuroo cared for all their younger siblings in general, but Inuoka in particular. Typically, Daishou followed that trend, when he didn’t find himself being a total douchebag.

“Did I say anything to Kousuke? I don’t remember,” Daishou said. Kuroo thought about it for a second, rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth. “I don’t think so,” he said. “But you should ask him, I think. If you didn’t, though, then it’s not surprising. He’s always been your favorite.”

“I’m a _model_ head counselor. I don’t have _favorites,”_ Daishou defended, poking Kuroo in the side with an amused smile. Kuroo gave him a challenging smirk back, ruffling Daishou’s hair - which, for the record, he spent a _very_ long time styling that morning. 

“Yeah? And I’m Queen of England. Now go start acting like a _real_ model head counselor.”

\---

Daishou had learned in his many years at camp that the Hermes cabin and the lava rock-climbing wall _did not mix,_ which was how he found himself in the infirmary with Inuoka, Kouji, and Nishinoya right before dinner.

Daishou had been talking to Konoha when it happened, apologizing and giving him a heartfelt compliment - as well as motivating him to go on a second date with the guy from Hecate - before he heard a loud stream of profanities from Nishinoya and mixed screams and laughter from the rest of his siblings. A few burns and not-tears later, here they were. 

While they were waiting for whoever from the Apollo cabin would be fixing them up, Daishou looked up at his brothers. “I’m really sorry, guys,” he said quietly. Nishinoya tilted his head to the side. “You don’t have to apologize, Suguru! We’re the ones who didn’t climb the wall fast enough, and honestly, these burns aren’t even that bad. Second degree, worst-case scenario -”

“No,” Daishou cut him off, and his heart ached because Noya was literally one of the sweetest people he had ever met, “not for that. I’m sorry I’ve treated you all like shit the past few weeks. You’re my brothers. I shouldn’t be taking anything out on you guys.” His three younger brothers smiled encouragingly - their real smiles, not the fake ones that they put on to fool people. Daishou’s heart seized - he really did love his family so much. 

“I’ve never met anyone braver or more understanding than you guys,” he said. “Yuu, you’re not obnoxious. Your excitement and energy is more inspiring than anything.” Noya maybe kind of blushed, but hid it, because he was too cool for that. “Kouji, you’re not a dumbass. You’re actually _really_ smart. Those pranks you came up with for the Athena cabin? They were _killer.”_ Kouji smiled proudly. “And Sou,” Daishou started, and he felt incredibly guilty for everything he had said when he looked into his younger brother’s hopeful eyes, “you’re not incompetent. At _all._ You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and I’m so proud to call you my brother.”

Inuoka smiled, then surged forward to wrap Daishou in a hug. His other two brothers did the same, but they all stopped and hissed in pain as they moved their arms the wrong way and irritated their burns. “I’m gonna fuckin’ smother you later,” Noya said, and Kouji and Inuoka nodded in agreement. Daishou nodded with a smile. “If you can catch me, that is.”

“Am I breaking up a heartfelt family moment here?”

Inuoka partly tensed at the new voice that entered the room, while Noya looked as if he was preparing for a fight. Kouji wiped all traces of any emotion other than nonchalance off of his face.

Daishou, on the other hand, just smiled. Now that he had made up with his family, he didn’t see any reason to _not_ playfully banter with his _favorite_ son of Apollo.

“Hello, nurse,” he said, leaning against one of the tables in the infirmary. “I see you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence. We would like three band-aids, please.”

Hiroo rolled his eyes, not giving Daishou the courtesy of a reply. “Climbing wall again?” he asked no one in particular since he seemed like he already _knew_ the answer anyway, but Daishou still took it as another conversation starter. 

“You know us Hermes kids,” he said. “Need any help? I could pat your brow with a damp towel, perhaps bring you a fresh granola bar?”

Hiroo thoroughly ignored him as he began to run some cool water, but Daishou was not deterred. Hiroo was just prickly - Daishou had known him for a couple of years now and would honestly consider him a good friend. Hiroo’s insults to him were usually less snarky and more fond, after all, in his own gracious opinion. With all the time he spent in the infirmary, there was plenty of time to get to know him.

Daishou also knew he was in the minority with this opinion. People were scared of or just opted not to deal with Hiroo in general. It was fun, though, seeing if he could get a reaction.

“Not a fan of granola bars? That’s fair, they’re kinda garbage. Hey, if you want, you can come to the store later tonight and I’ll show you our selection of secret candy that the kids aren’t allowed to have.” That seemed to pique his interest, as he raised an eyebrow just slightly as he began to run Inuoka’s arm under the water.

“I actually don’t eat sugar after nine,” Hiroo said, smiling sarcastically. “It disrupts your sleep cycle.”

“It _does?”_ Inuoka asked incredulously, eyes wide like he had just discovered something that would solve all his problems. Hiroo shushed him as he began to clean his burns. 

“Then I can bring you some earlier,” Daishou continued. “And if you don’t tell me what your favorite kind is, I’ll just have to guess.”

Hiroo laughed lightly, and while it was still sarcastic, Daishou could tell that there was a certain softness behind it. “If you guess wrong, I’m gonna start charging you to get patched up,” Hiroo said. “I could probably make a living off of it, knowing you.”

“For the last time, those Athena kids came at _me.”_

Hiroo laughed again. “That’s not what Akaashi told me.”

“Akaashi _lies!”_

Hiroo just chuckled and resumed healing Daishou’s siblings. Daishou smiled softly to himself, grateful that things were at least _beginning_ to return to normal.

\---

True to their word, Noya, Kouji, and Inuoka practically smothered Daishou when they returned to their cabin that night. Sakunami, of course, decided to join in for shits and giggles, and Daishou coughed as his spine was pressed into the floor. 

“What do they feed you guys here, holy shit,” he managed, and his siblings laughed. “We’re just happy you’re back to your old self, Suguru!” Sakunami said, voice muffled by Kouji’s shoulder. “But wait!” Nishinoya exclaimed suddenly, lifting his head up and nearly giving Inuoka a concussion. “What about Tetsurou? Did you apologize to him yet?” 

The rest of his siblings turned to face their head counselor, who looked up and smirked. “Daishou’s always mean to me. My poor heart can handle it at this point, it’s developed a tough armor.”

“No!” Inuoka said, standing up. “It’s only fair! Suguru, give him compliments.”

Daishou grimaced. “I think Kuroo’s ego is fine, I haven’t bruised it _that_ much -”

“You called his hair stupid,” Kouji supplied helpfully. Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah, you also told him that Kenma only hung out with him because he got them cool, illegal things from outside camp.” Okay, Daishou guessed he felt a _little_ bad about that one. “You told him he didn’t deserve to be head counselor,” Konoha commented, seemingly amused, from his bunk. Kei hummed in agreement. 

Kuroo smiled. “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that one. I am forever wounded.”

Daishou took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He guessed that he could… be _nice_ to _Kuroo,_ even if the thought made him want to vomit. “Your hairstyle isn’t… stupid,” he mumbled. “Isumi from Aphrodite is always complaining to me about how messy it is, but he’s also jealous of the volume that it has without any product or anything. I don’t know anything about hair, but I guess I can understand where he’s coming from with that.”

“Uh-huh,” Kuroo prompted.

Daishou grimaced. “Kenma’s your best friend. Obviously, they care about you for more than just that. You’re a…” He paused to sigh. “You’re a good friend to them, too, getting them the materials they need to work on… whatever it is they work on.”

“Mmhmm,” Kuroo said; the smug, rooster-headed bastard that he was. 

“You _do_ deserve to be head counselor,” Daishou said, putting his hands over his face. “You’re probably one of the… nicest… people at camp.” He could barely hear his own words, so obviously Kuroo milked that. 

“What? Can you repeat that? Sorry, I’m just having a hard time hearing you.”

“You’re _nice,_ okay?” Daishou said, just loud enough this time. “You’re an incredible leader. Even _I_ look up to your dumb ass. There, is that good enough?”

“Aww!” Sakunami said after a moment of silence, hugging Daishou again. “That was so sweet!”

The rest of their siblings soon joined in on the hug - Akiteru pulling Kei into it against his will, naturally - Kuroo included. 

“Welcome back,” he whispered. Daishou smiled softly. 

“Good to be back, Tetsurou.”

\---

“I told you to be more careful. I can’t keep giving you ambrosia like this, Oikawa,” Hiroo said with a frown as he finished healing Oikawa’s knee, _again._ Oikawa put on his most charming smile, shrugging. “Maybe I just like coming in to see you!”

Hiroo blinked, then turned away to organize something in the infirmary. Oikawa was used to that reaction, though, as most everyone at camp knew that he was happily taken and his flirting meant nothing. What could he say? It was in his nature.

Oikawa tried to keep his knee still to avoid any more pain as he leaned back on the infirmary bed, humming softly to himself. It was currently just him and Hiroo in the room, but there was no doubt in his mind that Hajime would be joining him soon. His siblings were probably waiting patiently in the cabin for his return, as they were just _so_ supportive like that.

The door to the infirmary opened and Oikawa definitely did _not_ jump up in anticipation to see his incredible boyfriend, but he did deflate a bit when he realized that it was only one of the co-counselors of Hermes.

Hiroo’s soft laugh at the sight of the boy made the godly side of his heritage pique in interest, though.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked, leaning forward against the table in front of him. The way his voice lowered the slightest bit did _not_ escape Oikawa’s perception. Daishou smirked in return, shrugging. “I dunno! My pegasus was _crazy_ today, bucked me right off. I think I need the help of my favorite doctor to get patched up.”

Oikawa watched as Hiroo’s cheeks reddened just the barest amount.

And _that -_ that was interesting.

“I guess I’ll go get Yui, then,” Hiroo joked. Daishou smiled. “Really? Does she like the caramel M&M’s, too? Because I brought them as a present for whoever was working right now.”

Hiroo’s eyes lit up, and so did the lightbulb in Oikawa’s brain.

“For you, sunshine,” Daishou said, handing the bag of M&M’s to Hiroo, who took them with a soft smile. “This is why you’re my favorite patient,” he said. Daishou smiled, and he appeared as if he was going to say something else when the door to the infirmary opened again, this time revealing exactly the person that Oikawa had wanted to see in the first place.

“You idiot, are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, walking over to Oikawa’s side immediately. “I swear, you need to stop pushing yourself. I would’ve been here sooner, but Tsutomu tried to fight Kindaichi from Nemesis and it _didn’t_ go well and -”

“I’m fine, Hajime,” Oikawa said quickly, the wheels in his head turning despite how much he loved the attention he was getting from his incredibly strong and handsome Ares boyfriend. “I should probably go back to my cabin! My siblings are definitely worrying about me.” With that, he stood up, putting slightly less weight than usual on his still tender knee. Iwaizumi was by his side immediately, making sure he was okay to walk, which made butterflies erupt in Oikawa’s stomach. 

“Thank you again, Hiroo!” he said as he exited the infirmary. Hiroo nodded in response, but his attention appeared to be elsewhere as Daishou began to show him all the bruises he had gotten, which was exactly what Oikawa had been hoping for.

“What’re you thinking about?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa looked up, making a questioning noise. “You’ve got that look on your face. You’re planning something, aren’t you?” Oikawa just smiled. “You think so little of me, babe! I’m not _always_ planning something - you obviously just don’t know a thinking face when you see one, since you’re such a brute -”

Iwaizumi seemed to have an inner battle with himself before he decided that messing up Oikawa’s perfectly styled hair was a good response. It was, and Oikawa only shrieked a little bit.

They reached the Aphrodite cabin within a minute or so. Oikawa smiled at his boyfriend as he stepped in front of the door, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Iwaizumi blushed a little, as he often did, then raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried about your idea?”

“Of course not!” Oikawa said. “Trust me, Hajime, my intentions are nothing but innocent and admirable! If anything, you should be proud!”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Right. Well, I’m going to go get my cabin out of whatever mess they’ve gotten themselves into. I’ll see you later, okay? Be careful.” Oikawa smiled, nodding. “Love you, Hajime,” he singsonged, relishing in his boyfriend’s blush as he stuttered the words back. With that, Oikawa stepped into his cabin, immediately met by the familiar sounds of two of his siblings in an all-out brawl.

“If ya don’t stop stealin’ my concealer, we’re gonna have a fuckin’ problem,” Atsumu was saying. Osamu rolled his eyes. “For the last fuckin’ time, we have the _same_ concealer and I used yers on _accident._ As if I would purposely use somethin’ that touched yer gross face.”

“My skin is incredible, take that back!”

“Hi, Tooru,” Alisa said softly from her bunk where she was braiding Kaori’s hair. “How’s your knee?”

“It’s fine,” Oikawa replied, waving her off. “How long have they been going at it?”

“About twenty minutes now,” Kaori replied, looking thoroughly done with the whole thing. “As long as they don’t start throwing punches again, they should burn themselves out pretty quickly.” She studied Oikawa’s face for a second. “You look like you have something to say. What’s up?”

Oikawa smiled. “Shigeru!” he called and his younger brother looked up at him. “Get the chart,” Oikawa continued. At the mention of it, the twins ceased in their arguing, looking over to him. “Why do we need that stupid thing?” Atsumu asked. 

“Because we’re matchmaking, of course!” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together. His siblings glanced at each other with varying degrees of excitement. 

“Now, does anyone have any ideas?”

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be out in a few days! comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
